Times We're Together
by TehPandaPatrol
Summary: Every time they hook up, Zatanna and Dick play the "who's slept with more superheroes" game.


**Title:** Times We're Together

**Rating:** T (with the beginning paragraph a little smutty)

**Words:** 1300

**Characters:** Zatanna Zatara, Dick Grayson (Young Justice)

**Summary:** Every time they hook up, Zatanna and Dick play the "who's slept with more superheroes" game.

**Author's Notes: **_I just really love Chalant okay_

He pushes her to the bed and buries his face in her neck, the sweet smell of her shampoo and perfume mingling in his nose. She sighs, a swift, light breath as his hands grip her waist. It was always his dominance that turned her on.

He kisses right behind her ear, once, twice, lingering there as he fumbles with her clothes. She pulls him closely, moaning softly in his ear. He desperately gropes at her, tugging at her clothes, fingers wrapping around her body, eager to make her make that noise again. He might be dominating her, but she's the one in control, and that turns him on.

"That's not all you have in store for me, is it?" She whispers roughly in his ear, ending with running a hand through his hair as he gazes at her.

He grins, and goes down on her.

It's mid-morning, a bit earlier than she tends to wake up during their visits, and enjoys the cliché of putting on his silk, button-down shirt and sauntering to the kitchen. She likes his apartment because it's nothing fancy, but has a modern look and isn't as grimy as his old one. He's insistent that he pays rent himself, but she doubts it.

She makes herself a cup of coffee and gets a bowl of cereal before sitting down in front of his computer. She knows his password—expert hacker, my ass, she thinks smugly—and skypes Artemis for a half an hour. He groggily stumbles out around 10, and she mockingly yawns and stretches.

"Glad you could join me," She laughs, and he rolls his eyes, reaching for her.

"Zee, you're a tease," He murmurs, kissing her.

"No more than you," She smiles against his mouth. "How's it feel to be the other end of your ways?"

"It makes me realise why they never call me back."

"After a night away from you, Dick Grayson, I'm sure the girls can't get back in your bed fast enough."

They crash in front of the tv, watching reruns of some drama on the couch. The drone of sub-par acting allows them to catch up now that the rush of sex is gone.

"I haven't seen you in months," She comments, not so much complaining as stating it.

"Well…" He brushes it off. "I have a life now. No offence, but I don't miss the mask."

"Not now, you don't." She peers at him, looking for the slightest twitch in his expression that says he's lying. "You've done this as long as you can remember. You'll be back."

He doesn't tell her about the cop uniform hidden in his closet, or the badge in his wallet.

"I needed a break. I told the team that, and they were fine with it. It's been a little over a year now—"

"—and you're allowed to take a break. Just figure out when the break's for you to recuperate, Dick, and when it becomes selfish."

He nods, and she knows he's barely listening to her.

"Okay. That's out and over with—let's hear your list."

He grinned. "You think you're going to beat me this time."

She crosses her arms. "Last time it doesn't count because two and a half weeks out of the three months I was a captive of Brother Blood and barely made it out alive."

"Yes, but we strictly said that civilians didn't count, and you totally opted that out for Constantine."

She sighs. "Let's just see the list. Usual points apply; repeats are +1, newbies +2. +3 for any secondary hookups with newbies in the allotted time. And +5 if shock factor is applicable."

He stares at the ceiling for a moment, racking his memory. "Okay…Babs, obviously."

She rolls her eyes. "I think she should count as .5 from now on."

"Oh, come on!"

"Number of times?"  
"6,"

"Okay, so we're low on frequency this time around…I'll let it slide."

"…aaand looks like only other non-civilian is Koriand'r."

Her mouth dropped. "As in the exiled alien girl who just showed up?"

Smugly resting his feet on the table and his arms behind his head, he smirks. "Yup."

She rolls her eyes. "Okay, +5 for shock factor. For someone who's no longer affiliated with superheroes, you certainly know all of them…how the hell did you do that so quickly?"

He shrugs. "I think you know exactly how."

"How many times?"

"Just 3 so far. Do I just get 5 points for the first time, and extra bonuses for the other two, or—"

"You get a total of 17. Is that it?"

He looks a little perturbed by her choice of words. "Yeah. Let's see how you did."

"Well I've got 2 more with Constantine—who totally counts, by the way, if he's unofficially working on a mission with me. And I met up with that Traci 13 girl again—but that was only once, and technically by accident."

He scoffs. "3, all repeats? Weak."

She wags her finger. "Nuh-uh, boy. I'm not done yet."

"Oh, really?" He raises a brow. "Who's left? Raquel? Klarion?"

He laughs at the last one he names, and she shoves him. "Not funny!"

"Totally funny,"

She sighs, wanting his full attention. "Okay. You ready for this one?"

"I don't think you can beat 'alien princess', Zee. Give up."

She grins wickedly. "Billy Batson."

He's silent. "You're kidding me." He's gaping like an idiot.

"I believe that's my 5 points right there, plus another 30."

"You hooked up 10 times?"

"Well, that's what I'm guessing. I stopped counting after 8."

"Isn't he like…9 years old?"

"He's 17."

"And you're 20. Don't you think that's a little creepy?"

She jabs a finger at him. "Don't you think you're overreacting just a little bit? What is it, Grayson—jealous?'

"No!" He answers too quickly, and she raises a brow.

"I don't get it. I've sat here and listed at least a dozen people I've slept with—that aren't you—and you've never reacted like this before."

He huffs, and she cackles victoriously. There's nothing like seeing him like this; she's won, and he can't put it into words. He isn't the best loser.

"I miss the team," He confesses, and she drops the laughing when she realises he's drifted into a serious place. "I was…I was just reminded that even though I've left, life goes on."

She feels guilty now. "I'm sorry—" she starts, but he cuts her off.

"You don't need to be sorry, Zee," He murmurs, embracing her. She knows he's leaning on her because he can't support himself alone.

She knows that she misses him more than she'd like to admit, and as cute as boys like Billy Batson are, there is only Dick Grayson in her life.

"Hey," She uses a finger to tilt his chin down so he looks her in the face.

"You know I'm here for you whenever for whatever."

"Yeah, I do," He smiles shyly, reminding her of the little Robin who had spilled his heart out to her in return for the same. "That's why I called you last night."

"Good." She concludes concisely. "Now, I believe I won by a substantial margin. You know what the winner gets."

She gets a smile out of him—genuine and preparing a quip to tease her with. "It's the times we're together I wonder why I keep coming back."

"Funny," She straddles him, arms wrapping around his neck. "I was thinking the same exact thing."


End file.
